How to Seduce a Ninja
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [Complete] The Kunoichis found a flaming hot book about how to seduce the Konoha Ninjas! Will the rookies be in a surprise...or be pleased? [Nejiten][SasuSaku][NaruHina][ShikaIno]Warning: OOC
1. Tenten's Belly

**Sage: **Finally...welcome to my spin off of How to kiss a girl 101!

**Mage: **I had to help him on this XD yatta!

**Sage: **--; yup...anyways I changed the whole plot line. At first it was 10 ways to kiss a guy...then it was how to be a flirt...but then Mage suggested a whole better idea so most of the times she will write this story

**Mage: **Yup! This story is called **"How to Seduce a Guy!"**

**Sage: **(groan) I can't believe it...

**Mage: **Well believe it! XD We should start! I want to see if people likes my story!

**Sage: **(cough) you mean ours...

**Mage: **Right! Mine!

**Sage: **--;; let's just start...

* * *

**How to Seduce a Guy (now with ten percent smex!)**

by Hamari Kisuya

* * *

"All right that's enough training for today," Neji said calmly while patting himself down. In front was the bunhaired weapon mistress, Tenten panting. She fumed inside but on the outside she gave a thumbs up _'enough? We've been training since yesterday!'_

"See you in an hour," Tenten's eyebrows twitch but Neji didn't noticed when he left the Konoha forest. Inwardly, she cussed inside as she picked up the weapons that were on the grounds from training with Neji

"He didn't have the decency to help me!" she huffs. Tenten kept on picking up the weapons until she noticed a red hot book with pink font sparkling **"How to Seduce a Guy" **

Her eyebrows rose, her face scrutinized, and her thoughts were consumed

"I wonder if this was Sakura's...hmmm..." She took the book and tucked under her arm as she kept on picking up her weapons

"Ow..."

Look what you're doing, Tenten remind herself, and make sure to return the book back to Sakura

Unfortunately for Tenten, she cut herself with one of her sais. She didn't have any first aid or anything to cover it up and it's beginning to bleed quickly. As a kunoichi, a small cut does not compare to the ones she got hurt in battle however it began to sting and it was bothering Tenten

She ripped part of her chinese top and wrapped it on her finger. Tenten used some strings from training with Neji and tied it around. The blood began to seep through but it wasn't as painful as before

Tenten felt a chill in her body. It was starting to get cold and she noticed she ripped too much of her shirt

It showed her belly

Tenten shrugged. In battle her clothes are always torn so what would it matter? In one hour, she'll resume her training and it'll be torn by the end of the training. She sighs and found out she has lots of time before Neji comes back. Tenten stared at the book for a while before taking a look inside at the front page

_Hiya girl! Are you ready to snag your first (second, last doesn't matter) guy?There are types of guys in this world that are extremely dense! I mean extremely! You can't go up to a guy and say I love you. One it's far too cliche and two I (it seems like we was crossed off...) doubt the guy would pay attention! No, no, no what you have to do is work it! **(Tenten blushes when she read that) **You need to move your hips and work that body of yours! You have to **Seduce!** Do not worry, this guide will help you from getting the guy you want!_

Tenten shut the book before the flames on her cheeks consume her body

"Why would Sakura buy this book!" She exclaim and left the book on the ground. Tenten moved up before practice with her weapons but she kept glancing at the book every time she threw a weapon or move anywhere close to the book. She sighs and stare up at the sky. It'll be about thirty minutes till Neji comes? What to do...

"Ah a page can't hurt..." She took the book in her hands and plops down in front of the tree. Tenten look at the table of contents before going into the book

_Chapter I: What is seducing? 14 **(Tenten: Wow...that's so interesting!)**_

_Seducing is good for the soul 20 **(Tenten: I see...)**_

_How does it work? 22 **(Tenten: How can you bend that way?)**_

_Why would you use it? 25 **(Tenten: How about I'll just skip chapter one and go to chapter 2?)**_

_Seducing...lead to sex? 26_

_Seducing equals good! 30_

_Chapter II: What type of guy? 31 _

_Shy? 32 **(Tenten: I don't know any guy that is shy...Hinata yeah but she's no guy)**_

_Shallow? 35 **(Tenten: That sounds like Naruto...or Lee...)**_

_Mysterious? 42 **(Tenten: Shino for sure! And maybe Kakashi-sensei...)**_

_Lazy and inconsiderate? 45 **(Tenten: Shikamaru...)**_

_Pet lover? 49 **(Tenten: Sounds like Kiba...)**_

_Love to eat? 53 **(Tenten: Chouji and Naruto for sure...)**_

_Hyper? 58 **(Tenten: Gai-sensei and Lee...and maybe Naruto)**_

_Coldhearted? 61 **(Tenten: Sasuke...Neji? Well he's not coldhearted anymore..)**_

_Smoking habits 63 **(Tenten: Asuma-sensei...)**_

_Others 67 **(Tenten: I'll go read that section)**_

She felt into deep thinking and went to page sixty seven. Tenten felt this book wasn't really helping her do anything

_Welcome to section of others! So do you know the personality of your love one?_

Tenten went into deep thinking again. He's strong, cares but rarely, mysterious, but he's sweet too, Tenten thought listing her guy

_Ah if not then whatever this guide will help you for sure! Hahah! So all you have to do is flirt with him. Like you usually do._

Tenten sweatdrops. How can she flirt with this impossible and stoic guy!

_Erm...if you don't know how to flirt just compliment him. Strength, looks, you know stuff that boosts their ego. Now depending on what you wear. If it's the usual stuff-_

"Which it is," Tenten said outloud

_-then spice it up a bit. A rip or two...or maybe take it off! Play the shirt around you know. To seduce a guy, you would wear something feminine but nothing slutty. Something sophisticated but casual. Next is how to act around him. You just have to strut your stuff. Move your lips close to his face, get his hands on your body, you know something to make. him. blush! If you make him blush, that ends phase one. Second phase is to tease him. Act like you're about to kiss him but then pulls away. Something that he'll wants to do but can't because of his guy pride! Make him do the first move!_

Tenten's blush kept on rising and rising when she read the small passage. She shook her head and drops the book while holding her head. Maybe she only likes him as a dear friend? Yeah that's right...a dear friend! Man this book is useless! All it does is make her think...and thinking leads to questions and questions leads to theories and theories lead to 'omg he could be gay!'

"What are you doing?"

Tenten jumped with a yelp and turned around to see Neji with his eyebrows curled up and crossing his arms. It seems like he's eyeing her belly but tries to keep eye contact

"Just...reading Neji-kun," she said with a nervous smile while kicking the book to the side. She laughs nervously as his left eyebrow grew higher and higher

"What..are you reading..?" Tenten made a small laugh but then turn into a huge obonxious laugh. When she caught the confuse look on Neji's face, she immediately stopped and he repeated again

"What are you reading?"

Tenten shuffles her feet and played with her fingers like Hinata did but he wasn't paying attention as he kept eyeing Tenten's open..._belly._

"It's nothing, really," she said while laughing nervously as she pushes the book to the side. Neji quirked up an eyebrow as he kept approaching her still eyeing her open belly

"N-Neji..." she stutters as he kept approaching her. He was not pleased nor was he happy about how Tenten look. It made her look..._seductive_

Wait, what? Did Hyuuga Neji thought it was...seductive? He's not a man of looks nor is he shallow but he was taken back on what he thought. When he stopped, Tenten looked at him confusingly at his puzzled look. This time, Tenten approached him and his eyes began to twitch as he felt drops of sweat falling down on his cheeks

"N-Neji, a-are you okay?" He blushes slightly not that Tenten notice of course. She blinks at him with such confusing eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Um, err..." Hyuuga Neji. Speechless.

Never in a million years Tenten would ever get to see this and it just made her confusion grew even bigger. This time, she puts on her determined face and stares at him straight in the eye but Neji was trying to avoid his eyes

"What's wrong?" He coughes nervously and decided to back away. This time it made Tenten frown and moved on forward, thus making the Hyuuga prodigy twitch once more...

"Tenten..." he trailed off. She stopped immediately when she heard her name

"W-wha-t happened to your-" he took a glance at what he kept looking at and stared at Tenten with a nervous look. She realized her belly was showing all this time...in...front of Neji! (**Sage: **Geez...girls are slow...and this is the part where Mage and everyone else slaps me)

"O-oh y-you like?" she nervously said.

_'Come on, go with it. Remember what the book said,'_

Neji shook his blush off and growls at her

"N-no i-it's ridiculous, I suggest you cover it up," he said sternly. Tenten frowns once more and looks sadden as she nods slowly. While she was down picking at the book, Neji took a glance at the title of the book

_'How...to seduce a guy? What the?'_ Inwardly, he began to glare at the book. Who was Tenten trying to...'seduce'? (**Sage: **Hey guys are slow too)

She grabbed the book tightly and began to leave the training area but Neji stopped her with another growl plus a glare toward the book

"A-ano, daijoubu?"

He aruptly grabbed the book with a troubled look, which made Tenten a little bit shock and freaked out at the same time, and growls at her while waving the book around

"What's this?"

"It's a book Neji," she said slowly. His veins were about to pop as he gripped the book tighter

"I know that," he said bitterly. He made a glare at her now and she was fearing of what he was going to do. He approached her with the same troubled look as he threw the book on the ground

"Who are you trying to...seduce?" Neji said in front of her face. She again blushed but was about to explain that she found the book however she didn't need to for the Hyuuga prodigy grabbed her hands and pressed his body against her

"You are mine, and forever mine," he said furiously before unleashing his lips at hers

_'I...'_ Tenten was speechless but she didn't care for she went with it. Go with the flow, she guessed.

_'...I guess that book is not useless after all...'_

That was it for the couple as the red hot book glowed with radiance

_'I'll have to thank Sakura for this...and to give this back,' _Tenten reminded herself but she made a small smirk inside as the Hyuuga prodigy moved his lips toward down her-

_'However I think she can wait,'_

**End**

**Sage:** There's my revision...Mage is not here...blah. Haha...so I found out she did copy the line from a story. Geez, anyways I made a small revision at the end and Sasuke's not gay! (I had to take that part out...)I will be taking over on the rest of the stories. Review if you wish.

Hamari Kisuya - They're not dead. Four GIRLS. Will be OOC.

Haruno Sakura is next!


	2. Sakura's Tomatoes

**Sage: **Remember, I took over this story. Mage is not here...since it is about midnight? She's sleeping probably XP Ok here's chapter two of **"How to Seduce a Guy!"**

* * *

**How to Seduce a Guy (now with ten percent smex!)**

by Hamari Kisuya

* * *

"Erm why are you giving me this book Tenten-chan?" Sakura questions her. Tenten cocked her left eyebrow and thrusted the book onto her arms. Sakura rose her eyebrow 

"This is not mine," Tenten made a small grin

"Well keep it anyways, I don't really need it," Sakura nodded slowly and stared down at the book. Then she realized Tenten has a hickey...on her belly?

"Um Tenten?"

"Hai?"

"Why is there a red bump on-"

"Well I think I hear Neji calling me, see you Sakura!" Tenten said waving goodbye with a wink as she ran away from Sakura

Sakura stared at the book again with a weird look on her face. Her expression was the same as Tenten: her eyebrows rose, her face scrutinized, and her thoughts were consumed

"How to...seduce...a guy?" Sakura began to grin and her inner Sakura took over

**"Shannaro! We can get after Sasuke with this book!"**

"Yatta!" Immediately, she went to the first page and look at the table of contents. She looks at the option until she finds the best option that fits Sasuke

_Hiya girl! Before you read the section of the coldhearted, you have to look the part! No matter what kind of guy he is, he has **hormones **and we need your guy's hormones go up the roof! Act innocent, act cute, and always make him feel guilty! That is first thing you have to do! Now you can read the coldhearted section (grin)_

Sakura made a blush when she read it but she gave a determined look as she kept on reading

_Coldhearted...page 61_

She went to page sixty one to check out how to seduce Sasuke-kun!

_Welcome to the section of coldhearted! So! Does your man just pushes you away_?

"You got that right," Sakura mutters

_Does he shot you down countless times?_

"Yup," Sakura grinned

_Does he even show a slight of emotion? (most likely not!)_

"Hmph," Sakura grunted when she read kept on reading

_It'll be extremely hard for you to flirt with him then! Well first you go to do is...find a weakness. Everyone has a weakness! (Unless it's Uchiha Sasuke)_

Sakura sweatdrops when she read the last part

_A lot of girls want to seduce the Uchiha Prodigy and we **can't **help you with that_

This time she frowns and slams the book down on the ground. Sakura glares **it** and kicks it at the curb because it didn't help her at all so she didn't care for the book. Beside it wasn't hers.

_'What's the point of the book if I can't seduce Sasuke with it?' she sighs_

As she walks along the sidewalk, she saw Sasuke with Naruto. She saw how irritated Sasuke looked as Naruto kept eating his ramen while Sasuke is trying to eat something with tomatoes...

_'Wait a minute...everyone has a weakness **including** Uchiha Sasuke!'_

Sakura made a grin and immediately went home to form a plan. For tomorrow, Haruno Sakura will claim Uchiha Sasuke!

**Tomorrow...**

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Sasuke out loud with a bored look. He had a message coming from Naruto that Kakashi wanted to see him but there was no chakra signal of Kakashi anywhere. However he did feel Sakura and Naruto's chakra for some reason but he couldn't find them. His left eyebrow cocked up as he went deep in the forest...and he saw Sakura and Naruto right there! He was about to go over there but he notices Sakura was laughing with Naruto

Laughing...with Naruto...

That was rare unless Sasuke is there with them

She's laughing.

_**With Naruto**_

His lifetime rival.

His (somewhat) brother.

Most importantly...Naruto has a crush on her!

He made a growl and was about to go over there until he notices how she looks...

Black boots, gloves, a (very) tight white shirt, and a mini skirt (I'm a guy. I don't describe clothes very well...) What. The. Hell! Why was she dressing like that! She couldn't possibly be...dating Naruto! There was no way!

Then...she pulled out something...something that made Uchiha Sasuke snapped...

"I hope you like it Naruto-kun!" Sakura said sweetly. Naruto laughs with her and took her gift. Naruto starts eating her gift and splattered red all over his face and hers

"You got a little something on your lips, here let me get it..." Sakura was about to lean in until Sasuke came in and punched Naruto away from Sakura. He flew back on the tree while groaning

"Mou..."

_'That's the last time I eat a tomato!' Naruto grumbles in his mind as he walks away_

Sasuke still glared at him even though he has left. When Sasuke turned to Sakura, he didn't expect her to grin madly at him and starts approaching him

_'Nani? What's going on here?'_

"For a prodigy...you're so dense," she cooed as she played with his face. His cheeks began to heat up until he realizes what had happened. Sakura. Had. Tricked. Him! Angrily, he pushes her and was about to walk away until he heard a sound

"Nani?" He turned to see Sakura with her head down and sniffing

_'Mou...'_

He made a quick turn and starts patting Sakura on the back with a sigh telling her it was an accident. She gave a weak grin and stood up as she took Sasuke's hand. However secretly she was grinning in the inside

_'To get the guy, act innocent,' she remembered from another section of the book before she kicked at the curb_

"Here you got something," Sasuke commented as he pointed on her left cheek. Naruto and his messy eating...

"Oh..." Sakura was about to wipe it off but Sasuke's lips beat her to it. Her cheeks immediately flared up for she didn't expect this to be in the plan. Sasuke realizes what he was doing and suddenly broke the kiss. He turns away with a slight blush on and Sakura just made a silly grin as inner Sakura screamed inside

**"Shannaro!"**

**"Hell yeah!" apparently Inner Sasuke was screaming inside too...**

"Erm...I...go...got to go now," Sasuke stuttered. Sakura cocked her left eyebrow up. Sasuke...stuttering? That's a rare sight...but she smiles at him and gave a nod

"Hai..." She walks away from Sasuke but he stares after her before he ran after her

_'I think I saw something on her neck too!'_

_

* * *

_"Hey what's this?" The young blond Yamanaka girl said as she picked up a flaming red hot book 

"How to Seduce a guy?" she questions. Just as she was about to open the book, someone called for her

"Ino! We need help in the shop!" her mother called

"Hai! Coming kaa-san!" She stucked the book beneath her arms and ran to the shop...

* * *

**End**

**Sage: **I hope someone gets it at the end with Sasuke's last thought. (roll eyes) if not then read the part after she was thinking of acting innocent. Hehe...short chapter eh? I'll make another chapter...with more details next time XP The next chapter is Ino.

Hai! Review if you wish and I'm off!

(By the way, watch my music video if you guys have time: Everything you want. Link is on profile)


	3. Ino's Dancing

**Sage:** I'll be updating weekly now. Possibly daily? It depends on school I guess XP It is tough for a guy for writing this but eh I try. Anyways here's Ino's part of the story, **"How to Seduce a Guy!"**

**

* * *

**

**How to Seduce a Guy (now with ten percent smex!)**

By Hamari Kisuya

* * *

"Whoo, not much customers today kaa-san," Ino smiles at her mother who smiles back 

"Hai, Ino. I'll be at the grocery store, can you take over?"

"Hai!" she said excitingly. Her mother nodded as her smile grew wider

"I'll be back soon," With that, her mother left the shop with a wave. Ino's smile seems to falter after her mother left. She sighs but then noticed the red hot book on the side. As she was about to grab it, a familiar face came in with a lazy expression

"Shikamaru!" Ino said surprisingly. What was he doing here?

"Ino, I wonder if I can have any roses?" he said with a yawn. She cocked her left eyebrow but he noticed her expression and stared back at her. Shikamaru crossed his arms and told her,

"Don't get any ideas. Otou-chan forgot kaa-san's birthday and will be on a mission for a day. I need them to deliver to save his butt," he said simply as he pulled his arms behind the back of his neck

"Like father, like son," she mumbles

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. She got out behind the counter and looked around for roses. However, thanks to Shikamaru's...attentive abilities, he noticed the red book on the counter. He took a glance at Ino who was still busy looking for the roses, he quickly stared at the book and twitched at the title

_'Who is she trying to seduce? Uchiha?'_

Giving one last glance at Ino who was still busy, he wrote something in the book and shut the book. Ino came back with a grin and turned to Shikamaru

"Well I'll get them deliver tomorrow but how many shall I put you down?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"A dozen I guess,"

"Aa...since we're friends, I'll let it have it on the house!" she said still smiling. Shikamaru rolled his eyes again

"Mendoukusai...deliver in the morning and in the note write in 'Happy Birthday,'" he said before leaving

"Ja ne you lazy bum," she said. He waved back with an 'Aah...' but then he turned back with a bored expression

"If you're going to seduce someone, you need seducing skills first,"

"Nani!" she shrilled but Shikamaru was out of sight before she could say anything more. Her temper began to rise and angrily slam the counter with her head down

"I'll show him..." an evil grin appeared on Yamanaka Ino. She'll show that lazy bum

* * *

**Shikamaru**

He suddenly felt a chill and looked up at the sky. No clouds in sight. Not a good sign

"Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that," he shrugged "but maybe it'll work out in the end,"

A small grin appeared on Nara Shikamaru as he places his hands in his pockets

* * *

**Ino**

"Hmm..." she stares at the table of contents and notices what fits Shikamaru's personality. Page fourty-five: Lazy and Inconsiderate.

"Heh,"

_I don't think you would even to bother to seduce this type of guy unless you're doing this to spite him. Then all means! This guy must have hit your nerves so bad, you had to resort to this so welcome of the section of lazy and inconsiderate! First of all, make him distracted. Clothes, items, dancing, anything! Make him so distracted that he would have to not pay attention whatever he's doing. (Sleeping, lying on the ground, etc...)_

"Hmm..."

_Use your voice...that'll probably hook him_

"My voice..." she mumbles

_Music! That'll get his attention for sure! No matter how lazy he can be, he can't resist music!_

"Music..." she grins

_And...clothes are always a big part of the seducing. Dress out the part and you'll get 'em for sure!_

"Hehe," she smiles. The book was pretty amusing to her but it gave her an idea. That'll show Shikamaru for sure! Just then she noticed something on the bottom of the page...it was in Shikamaru's writing

_**"Yamanaka Ino, you're a troublesome girl but...after you finish this page, visit me at the river by our training grounds,"**_

She blinks. Did he expect this or something? However she shrugs and went home before meeting with Shikamaru

* * *

**Shikamaru**

He yawns as he stares up in the sky. She was late. How troublesome...

"Ooh Shikamaru..."

He blinks. He searched the grounds with a glare. What was that? Then his ears pick up something...music?

_**Como se llama (si!)**_

"Shika-chan..." he blinked but then from behind he felt a weigh on him

_**Bonita (si!)**_

His face began to heat up when he stared at the woman whose body was pushing up on his. She tangled her legs onto his making his face bloom into a tomatoe

_**Mi Casa (si!) Su casa!**_

"Oh baby when you talk like that..." she hisses in his ears making him melt "You make a woman go mad,"

He felt blood coming out of his nose but held on. He was **not** a pervert.

"What about my seducing skills?" she whispers and held his face close to hers. Boy it was getting hot in here, isn't it Shikamaru?

"I'm on tonight," she whispers to him. He was fighting a losing battle but he's lazy, why would he care? This time, he was glad to lose a battle to a girl--woman I mean

"Heh, Ino...troublesome..." he said before kissing her in the lips. He pulled back with a grin as the same grin was plastered on Ino. Boy, he didn't have over 200 IQ for nothing

Shikamaru whispers to her

"You make me want to speak spanish," His left eyebrow cock up suggestively

**"_Como se llama,"_**

**End **

**Sage: **Ok I was listening to Shakira at the moment...the song is pretty addictive xP Geez...anyways, since I was listening to the song it pretty much got me in the mood to write this story hehe. Next chapter...should I go for Hinata? That'll be complicated wouldn't it? XD Ok here are my choices

A. Hinata

B. Kurenai

C. Anko

D. Shizune

E. Ayame (Ramen girl)

Eheh...this is a long story isn't it? XP Oh well. Those five girls will be include to the story soon enough.


	4. Hinata's Courage

**Sage:** Another chapter of "How to Seduce a Guy," Yes it is weird for a guy to write this story but I'm a guy and I know what I like. Hehe...

Well here's Hinata's part of "How to Seduce a Guy," (Majority won XP)

(Sorry Lady Awesome but I'll write my fanfiction the way I want)

* * *

**How to Seduce a Guy**

By Hamari Kisuya

* * *

Tayuya was angry. Angrier than the time Kidomaru sent his army of spiders to her panties, angrier than the time she losts to the sand nin and the lazy bum, oh...she's furious! Why? She was in an organization called K.U.N.A.I. It only has four members but she was sure they'll get more. It stands for: 

**K**ute **U**ser **N** **A**wesome **I**nsider

Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Gaara, and the bug user was the author of how to kiss a girl 101. Temari and Inuzuka Hana found out about their 'secret' little organization and wanted to create one as well.

"How the fuck did I get into this mess?" Tayuya whispers harshly as she hops around the forest looking for something

Oh, since Temari has defeated Tayuya, Tayuya owed her for not killing her (I told you Kin and Tayuya didn't die). She was _forced _to be in this mess but she couldn't say it was boring in K.U.N.A.I

"I'm going to kill the bitch when she's not looking," Tayuya said harshly once more. She stops when she saw a certain girl from KUNAI and went down from the branch with a glare. She responded back with a glare

"Did you find it?" she said. Tayuya sighs with a shrug with a careless tone

"Why the hell should I care about it?"

"Because it's our one copy!" she screeched

"Meh, I didn't want to do it in the first place,"

"I don't get why Orochimaru would pick you in his 'super' team," she sneered at her

"Well I can kick your ass, bitch,"

"I like to see you try asshole,"

"You guys stop!" Hana said interrupting the two sound ninjas. They both shot daggers at their teammate but another girl whose blond hair was tied up in four buns and had a stern look on her face arrived

"We have to find that book...and whoever may hold it shall pay," The other three members of KUNAI nodded with mutters under their breath

Hinata suddenly felt a chill while searching the area with her byakugan. Sometime...or _someone_ was out to get her and this feeling...was not safe at all. She held the book tightly while going back home. Her cousin nor her dad should ever see this book...

_Flashback_

_"Here you go Hinata!" Hinata's eyes widen when she saw the book Ino was handing to her. She didn't want to-_

_"I-Ino!"_

_"It'll built your self esteem! Don't worry about it! It wouldn't hurt to try," Ino winked and left. Hinata stared at the red hot book and whispers to herself_

_"What am I suppose to do?"_

_End Flashback_

"What are you doing?"

Hinata jumped when she turned to see her sister staring at her with her left eyebrow cocked up and her feet tapping. Her eyes narrowed down at the book her sister was holding

"H-H-Hanabi-san..."

Her sister folded her arms and stared at the book intensely. Hanabi gave her a smirk which resembles closely to her cousin and her father. She spoke quitely

"Cousin Neji won't be happy if he finds out,"

_'Where ever he is,' she thought rolling her eyes_

"Neji-nii-san won't find out!" Hinata blurted out. Hanabi's left eyebrow rose, still looking at the book. She shrugged without a care and told her sister

"I shouldn't pry into your love life anyways. If you're going after that blond, I suggest reading it then," With that, Hanabi left the room but Hinata stood there in shock

_'Didn't she say she shouldn't pry into my love life?'_

Nevertheless, she open the book and scan what fits Naruto. She made a sad smile when she thought of him as hyper and shallow. He has some vices but his virtue is what made her fall for him

_'Hate the vices not the person,' she quoted quitely _

"Naruto-kun..." she whispers before shutting the book. Hinata sighs and places the book on her bed. She didn't feel like reading, beside why would she change herself so that Naruto would like her? Her cousin told her before that fate takes a toll to her life and she should accept it no matter the outcome. Before leaving, she decided she should give the book back to Ino or pass along to someone who needs it

_'I can't do it,'_

* * *

Hinata smiles at the scenary while walking along on the streets of Konoha. She said hi to many people she knew and bows to the people in the store 

"You are weak," a voice said dully

Blinking, Hinata saw her younger sister lying on the branch of a tree near the road. Hanabi's expression did not change as she stares into her sister's eyes

"I-I d-don't ne-need to c-change my-myself Hanabi-san," Hanabi rolls her eyes once more

"Well obviously but the book doesn't ask you to change your whole personality did it?"

"I-I h-haven't read it," Hanabi's eyebrows cock up once more

"Haven't read it?" She scoffs and drops down from the tree. She gave a familiar smirk to her sister

"Nee-san, if you ever go after that blond then you shouldn't sit around and hope for the best. You should actually _do_ something," Hanabi said to her. Hinata was taken back, why would her sister be interest at her love life? Hanabi noticed her look and scoffs once more

"It's something personal, now you either go to talk to that boy or I'll introduce you to him by myself," she said cocking her left eyebrow. Hinata blushes slightly and nodded as she left to find Uzumaki Naruto

Hanabi sighs before looking up at the sky

_'Kuso...**he** better give back my hanger (1) for this'_

* * *

Hinata huffs as she ran to the ramen stand where Naruto happens to be. He was slurping up noodles after the incident between Sasuke and Sakura. The pain was still hurting but it didn't mean he was ok. In fact, he was great since ramen always make him happy

"N-N-Naruto-kun.." She was about to approach him but then hesitates. She took a step back making her bump into a familiar person. Hinata stared up at the face with Inuzuka's mark on the sides of her face

"Hana!" The Inuzuka smiles at the Hyuuga and nodded

"What are you doing here Hinata-san?" Hinata blushes and droops her head down in embarrassment

"Hana-san, how's Kiba-kun?" Hana frowns at the name of her brother but then smiles warmly at her

"Do not worry, he has me and Shino-kun. He'll be out of the hospital before you know it! You shouldn't worry over him, his injury is not too big," Hana said. Her brother had gotten into an accident in a mission with Team Eight but before falling into a coma, he smiles and gave a thumbs up saying he'll be back on his feet

Hana chuckled when she saw a familiar blond ninja at the ramen stand. She knew about Hinata's love for Naruto through her brother. Being a hopeless romantic, she winked at Hinata and said

"He'll be sad if you just stay around and stare at Naruto," Hinata blushed. First her sister and now her? Everyone seems to be in her case today.

"You should do something," Hinata smiles and nod silently before approaching to Naruto. Hana stared at the scene and smiled before leaving. Her face turn serious as she scans Konoha

_'I still need to find that book,'_

Hana gave one look back at the ramen stand. Hinata was talking to Naruto, supposedly about joining him in eating ramen, he smiles at her and gave her a hug. Her face burned intensely and told him something she can't hear. Naruto nodded and went back into eating her ramen while Hinata catches her breath as she waits for her order.

Hana stops walking and stares at the scene once more.

Naruto stops eating and sees Hinata waiting for her order.

He smiles at her again and offer his bowl.

She refused.

He offered again, this time more demanding

She still refused.

He said something to her that made her blush.

She refused but was nervous about something.

His smile grew bigger and whispers something in her ear that made her face burn

That time, she gave in.

Now the two couple was sharing a bowl of ramen and Naruto said something this time Hana could hear

"I'll pick you up at seven Hyuuga Hinata,"

Hana smiles and finally leaves

_'What a happy ending...'_

* * *

"I better hide this book away from father," whispers Hanabi as she took the book and left the Hyuuga compound. On the way, she somehow bumped into a certain boy. She glared at the fourteen year old pervert who grin at her 

"Well, well if it isn't Hyuuga Hanabi..." She rolled her eyes and dryly said

"Well, well if it isn't the pervert himself..." Hanabi got up and dusted herself while still holding the book

"Where's my hanger?" The boy coyly smiles and wags his pointer finger

"I want to make a trade," Her eyes widen in surprise

"Trade?" She spat "What trade?"

His eyes narrow down at the book she was holding

"That book for your hanger," Hanabi glares but said nothing else. She needed to get rid of the book anyways

"You got a deal...Konohamaru,"

He smirked at the thirteen year old girl

**End**

**(1) -** A hanger is a type of sword in the 1700s carried by the infantry

**Sage: **Twist? Yeah I guess. I decided to release the identity of **"Hamari Kisuya,"** I told you they didn't die and Temari was willingly accept them in the K.U.N.A.I The next chapter will be...my choice. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...sorry for the long delay. I was on a little vacation. I also finish my third video (Another Neji and Tenten music video). Till then!


	5. Hanabi's Anger

**Sage**: Yet another chapter of "How to Seduce a Ninja," Hope you enjoy it! It is the final chapter of this story so...yeah...

(Naruto Spoilers if you didn't read chapter 314)

* * *

**How to Seduce a Guy**

By Hamari Kisuya (**Ha**na Te**mari** **Ki**n Tay**uya**)

* * *

"Just one question Konohamaru," Hanabi paused as she narrowed her eyes at him "Why would you need this book anyways?" 

Konohamaru shrugged at her

"Why do you have the book in the first place Hana-chan?" He smirked. She flushed angrily at his respond and threw the book at him while glaring at him

"**Don't** call me Hana-chan, Sarutobi," she hissed before stomping away. Konohamaru snickered as he stared after her. Beside Naruto, she was one of the few that did not treated him like the third hokage's son which make her...interesting.

"You better give me that hanger back Konohamaru!" He smiles after he saw her disappear and waved good-bye even though she didn't see him waving. His smile grew bigger when he saw the red hot book in his hands.

Maybe he'll finally hook up his uncle with the woman with red eyes.

"Nooo!! Where did it go!" Hanabi's eyebrows lifted up when she saw her sister frantically looking around for something. She rolled her eyes before even asking what was going on

"Are you looking for that book?" Hinata turned quickly and nodded before searching for it again

"I got rid of it," she said nonchalently. Hinata stared at her and told her

"Why?" This made Hanabi's eyebrows lift up once more. It sounded Hinata was whining but this is a first...

"I take it you need it for tonight's date isn't it?" Hinata blushed at her sister's question. She shook her furiously with a hot blush on her face and waved her hands in defense

"I-I have t-to give it back," Hanabi shrugged

"Do not worry about it. I gave it to..." Suddenly Hanabi growls before leaving the Hyuuga compound and made Hinata wonder what was that about.

Hanabi rushed to where she bumped Konohamaru before but seeing he wasn't there she rushed to the Sarutobi compound. The grandson of the Third was going to pay...

_'I'm being so stupid! I do not know why I gave him that book! I forgot that it's not even mine in the first place!!' _

"Konohamaru!" she hissed his name with her byakugan actiaved as he turned around with a grin

"Hey Hana-chan!" she smacked his head and wrapped her hands around his neck

"Where the hell is that book?" Konohamaru manage to stick his tongue out.

"Why would you care?" Hanabi's glare grew stronger as she let go of his neck. She rolled her fist up and almost smacked it against his template but he ducked just before she swung her fist. He barely dodged it and Hanabi seized the moment as she released her fist into a palm at his body.

"Gentle fist!" Konohamaru flew back as he winced the pain. Her glare stood on the whole time.

"I'm telling you, where is that book!" Konohamaru jumped back to his feet before she did anything. His hands were up for defense as he waved them in front of her face.

"Whoa, don't do anything hasty Hana-chan," He got smacked in the face. Konohamaru winced as he placed his hand onto his left cheek where she slapped. Ok he might have deserved it for saying that nickname she hated.

"Why don't you go into my home and I'll-"

"I want the book," she said bluntly and full of venom.

"Hana-"

"The book," She went up to his face. "Now."

Konohamaru sweatdrops and murmurs something she didn't hear. Her fully activated Byakugan glare was scaring him and he wanted to get out of this situation. "W-well, a sand ninja came by and immediately asked for the book. I was going to give it to my uncle Asuma but she threatened me so I just-"

"Gave the book to her..." Hanabi finished it off, turning off her byakugan. Konohamaru nodded while placing his hands behind his head. "So...are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," she said calmly. Hanabi shuts her eyes and told him

"I would like my hanger back though," Konohamaru smirked at her. "But you lost in a duel, remember?"

Her eyes shot open at him as it pierces down to him. "Don't mention that Sarutobi. We made a deal and I want the hanger back,"

Konohamaru had a curt smile before turning it into a full blown smirk

"Ok Hana-chan!"

She then knocked him out for five hours.

* * *

"So we got the book back," said Kin looking carefully at the red hot book Temari is holding. Temari snorted. "So ungrateful little brat was carrying it. That pervert," 

Their faces turn grim.

"At least no one else saw it," said Hana grinning. The girls' eyes rolled. Only one little boy saw it so they shouldn't worry about it.

"Let's trash it before anyone else sees it," said Tayuya yawning. "This book is full of crap and I doubt this book would let any girl get the guy," The other girls stare it before shrugging.

The four girls walked away with the infamous red hot book title "How To Seduce a Guy,"

**The End**

**Sage:** I wanted to end this story, really. The thought of Kurenai seducing Asuma wasn't too pleasant (especially when I read the recent chapter of Naruto)

I do have a liking for Konohamaru and Hanabi. I don't know why but I do. Tis the end, so farewell to this all.


End file.
